Light Heart
by PamyNovaes
Summary: "She had not planned to say. Not so, from anywhere , in the night she waited for so long . She just wanted to make love to her girl. But was there, ready , said, exposed . And Santana didn't look away . her eyes fixed . As if they could read her soul through her brown eyes." I suck at sumary but I promisse this isn't a total waste of time. Read an tell me what you think. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**AN. :**_ Hello ! Well this is my first fic in the Glee World. But I love this couple , so I needed to do something , or it would not be able to sleep anymore. And here is my madness . First , romanticism and SMUT ! XD_

***English is not my original language, so I'M SORRY for any mistakes or grammatical errors. I'm still learning. Be gentle with me.**

_I'm really nervous about this story so please let me know what you think ._

_Here you go!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were dating for a month, and Dani from time to time get yourself wondering what she had done to deserve someone so kind and inspiring as Santana . just this little on this relationship and she had already composed three songs using the brunette as inspiration .

And here between us, song was not only thing Santana inspired on Dani . The blonde was holding back so much, knowingfor Santana was being really difficult to deliver to a new relationship, based on her previous experiences . Dani devoted so much time to make San feel confident in their relationship . And if Santana was not ready for sex she could wait . But that was torturing . She had lost count of how many cold showers she had taken in the middle of the night when Santana was in her apartment.

They had already had many sessions of hot kisses and she managed to leave the brunette just in her underwear , but at the time she was already losing control Santana composed herself and walked away .

Then on the night of their one month celebration Dani decided to try again. She went further this time, they were naked from the waist up, and she could touch her girlfriend's boobs without anything on her way. And even the memory of that moment made her shiver from head to toe and felt wet between her things . But nothing happened .

Tonight she decided that would be the night, even if for that she had to have the " sex talk " with Santana . Because with a girl like her, Dani had been strong enough .

She waited Santana in her apartment wearing a boy shorts and a male long-sleeved shirt , Santana loved this shirt. She had scattered rose petals on the bedroom floor and on the bed . Had placed tiny christmas lights forming a heart on the wall . And that was the only thing that took the room of darkness . Had wine on the table on the side and her iPod on speakers playing her "sex playlist"

She checked again all the details and her hair once more before answering the door . San was standing there, leaning against the doorframe with the most beautiful dimpled smile. Holding a bag of Italian food from Danielle's favorite restaurant.

- Hi .

Dani smiled and stepped back from the door to let Santana in, without letting her see her outfit . Santana took off her coat and hung by the door before turning to her girlfriend. And when she did, the dimpled smile gave way to a smirk, her eyes shining . Deep in Dani's mind she knew that Santana wanted this as much as her. And if it was necessary for her to make the first move , so be it . She ran her hand over the brunette's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they parted Santana was the first to speak .

-You look beautiful Dani . I missed you at work today . And something tells me that you 've improved the headache isn't you?

Dani laughed and blushed slightly.

- Yeah . Just knowing you were coming I started to feel better. You make magic woman.

Santana laughed out loud .

-Ok . Let's eat ?

It was now or never . Dani had to do something .

-Before I want to show you something .

She walked back down the corridor pulling Santana 's hand and kissed her once more before opening the door .

When Santana saw the room she smiled without even feeling . Everything was perfect. The petals , the music , the yellow lights on the wall. Dani . She looked at her from the corner of the door, the light making an even more yellow glow in her blonde hair and smiling at her . When their eyes met she take two steps and hugged Santana . And the brunette whispered in her ear .

- You did all this for me?

Dani tried to ignore the effects that her hot breathe in her neck caused to her body and took a deep breathe.

-That is nothing compared to what you make me feel . - She took a step back so she could look her girlfriend in the eye before continuing - Santana I did all this and even lied at work and to you today , I was in 4 different flower shops , and bought Christmas lights in July. All this to show how much I want you to feel desired , see what I care about you , and tell you , Santana , I want you, I want you more than anything . And I know it is difficult for you to let go and trust again. But I'd rather die than make you suffer. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours Santana . And I want you to be mine too , completely .

Santana stood wordlessly for what seemed like eternity . With hands still on Dani's shoulders and feeling her thumb tracing nervous patterns on exposed skin of her hip . So many things went running in her head , as she had felt in the past with Brittany , as she had given herself completely to that, that moment , and how everything had just finished as soon as it started, out of nowhere . She was afraid . Fear of being rejected . But it was Dani . The sweet and lovely Danielle , the girl that dedicated a song for her on the day they met , the girl who took her to see the first film in black and white of her life , the girl who made her songs . That woke up in the morning with flowers and the most beautiful smile of the world on her fac . Dani was all she ever wanted, was everything she always desired . And here she was in front of her , using her favorite clothes , in a room worthy of the first time for her . She knew what she felt, but was still afraid to say, so she decided to show.

When silence lasted too long Dani took as rejection and looked away , she was about to take herr hands off the other girl's waist , but Santana stopped her. And when their eyes met again There was a different glow in her dark eyes , she pulled Dani harder and crashed their lips in a har and intense kiss . Stopped as quickly as it began , and spoke against the red lips of her girlfriend.

-So take me .

Dani 's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't stop shaking . She had dreamed of this moment , Santana had asked for her to takeher , she wanted too. She had been with countless girls on the road since she left home . But it felt like a little girl in her first time. She was afraid of making mistakes, fear of not knowing what to do, fear of not satisfy her girlfriend. Her brain just stop when Santana kissed her again and pulled her to the bed. It was the time, she decided to swallow her nervousness and be there with the girl of her dreams .

Santana pulled her to lay on top of her, and when she felt Dani's weight she couldn't help but moan softly , so quietly that if Dani had been distracted for a second she would have missed. But she had heard. And the sound made a shiver run up her spine.

Her lips didn't separate even for a single second , hands clasped Dani 's waist, Dani holding the brunette's face in her hands .

Santana began to unbutton her shirt, and Dani squeezed her body more in Santana's. She had to kiss her to swallow a moan . When the shirt was finally opened her unceremoniously tossed anywhere in the room. And realized that Dani wasn't wearing a bra . She sat holding her girlfriend in place and her mouth found a nipple , she ran her tongue over it again and again , hearing moans grow louder.

When she released her nipple with an audible " pop " Dani took the opportunity to take her shirt off too and wasted no time with bra , discarding it anywhere. She lay Santana back down again and pulled the jeans that her girlfriend was wearing, when she lay back on Santana took her shorts off and both groaned as their bodies met, without any barrier. Only skin,heat. They kissed and hugged. Hard and hot.

Dani kissed her neck , her breasts , her belly , kissed her thighs , and rose again . Her eyes shining , dark , focused .

- I love you Santana .

She had not planned to say. Not so, from anywhere , in the night she waited for so long . She just wanted to make love to her girl. But was there, ready , said, exposed . And Santana didn't look away . her eyes fixed . As if they could read her soul through her brown eyes.

- I love you too .

It was the last word . Lips , tongues , teeth , sounds . An endless kiss. Full of words . Feelings .

Dani 's right hand went between them , for Santana's belly , quickly finding her destination, she was so wet , so ready , she wanted this as much as Dani wanted , and for God's sake , she loved her , that thought made the blonde smile, without taking her eyes off the woman beneath her, her middle finger found a swollen clit. Santana lifted her hips from the bed , her nails digging on Dani 's shoulders .

Torture lazy circles on the clit soon gave way to uncontrollable need to feel it, to be with her , around her , beside her , inside her . Dani wanted , needed to feel . And her fingers found the entrance, she looked once more to make sure Santana wanted this , Santana kissed her and Dani put a finger inside her , slowly making her girl to moan loudly and bite the girl's neck .

- Oh God , Dani .

Dani also couldn't contain a moan . She was so tight . So warm . So wet .

She went in and out , slowly , enjoying every second of herr first night with her girl .

- Fuck babe . Faster , please . I can't take it any longer .

Dani accepted the request , the pace increased . Hitting that spot she had found that make Santana 's hips lose pace .

Their bodies moved in sync , and heavy panting breaths . Clumsy and wet kisses . The sound of wet fingers working faster and faster .

And without warning Santana 's body tensed, mouth open in a loud and pleasurable moan , her head threw back , fingernails scratching harder Dani's back and butt.

Dani felt Santana's orgasm oozing through her finger , the soft trembling of Santana's body under her own. It remained until her girlfriend came back from her climax and kiss her one more time with a lazy smile. She removed her fingers from inside the other girl and brought them to her mouth to licked them clean . While Santana watched everything with an open mouth and feeling wet again.

When Dani finished they kissed again and she lay on Santana's chest, just stood there, listening to her heartbeat and her voice vibrating when she kissed her hair .

- I love you Danielle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN. :** _WOW you make it to the end. Congratulations you survived my HORRIBLE writing. But now… Should I post more? A continuation? Dani's turn? Tell me what you think about the chapter and what are your expectations._

_XOXO - Pamy_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.:** _Hey!  
What's up guys? Some of you like it, so here it is, Dani's turn. And I have another ask about the morning after. I 'll work on it. _

_**Remembering: English is not my original language, so I'm really really sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**_

_The quotation in my language in marked by – not "…" So I'll keep writing with them. Cause is easier for me to understand what I'm writing. I hope you guys understand. Sorry._

_Here's the deal, if I get reviews, morning after comes faster. Ok?_

_Let's go…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They stayed like that for a while, Dani cuddling Santana's side, tracing light patterns in her belly. Making a shiver run down her body now and then. Sant hugged her and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

Her stomach groaned and she remembered that she hadn't eaten all day. Because she was so worried with Dani. And she almost got mad at her for lying. Almost.

Dani got up and she followed. Just to get caught in a new embrace.

-We have to eat Dani. I'm starving. After that we can continue this. –She winked at the blonde, who blushed.

-Continue?

Santana put Dani's discarded shirt on before answer. – Of course, I'm not done with you yet.

-I can't wait.

Dani put her robe on and went to the kitchen to re heat their dinner. While Santana went to living room to search something on tv.

When her girlfriend came with their food, they sat on the couch, with plates in hands, and Project Runaway on tv.

Dani didn't like Santana's tv choice, actually she hated those kinds of shows, but she was in bliss state, in a pink and cute bubble of love. So she watched it like the most amazing show ever.

They eat, they laugh, until they were cuddling and kissing on the living room floor.

Dani opened the buttons of Santana's shirt e husked on her lips.

- You look so freaking sexy in my clothes.

Santana smiled e untied the knot on her robe, sliding it down and off. They hadn't bothered to put underwear back on. And San was so grateful for it.

-Hm baby, I just. I love your breasts.

She ran her hands up and cupped Dani's breasts. Squeezing and rolling her nipple between her fingers.

Dani stopped the kiss and moaned out loud. She put her leg between the brunette's thighs , and couldn't contain a moan when she felt wetness pooling on her thigh. Santana lifted her leg up making contact with Dani's center, pushing her down by the hips. Her wetness making easy to slide up and down on latina's thigh.

They moaned and kissed, pulling hairs and biting necks. The pace increased, the sounds became louder. Dani was being strong but she lost all self control when Santana pushed her up and sucked her nipple into her mouth.

-Oh my god Santana. I can't…

What Dani didn't know was that Santana was a tease, she like to play games, to make the people beg. Make them ache for her. To claim for her touch, and she was determined to make Dani beg.

She sucked hard and bite her nipple, twisting the other between her thumb and forefinger. Dani arching her back pushing her breast into brunette's mouth.

-Santana please..

She released her boob and smiled looking at her.

-Please what babe?

-Oh c'mom Santana don't be a tease. I need you.

But it was fun for Santana. And she was planning give Dani what she wants, eventually.

-Oh, you do? Need me for what?

She pushed her leg up hard and Dani's body down.

-Oh fuck. Please Santana.

The brunette laugh and kissed her lips. Hugging her close.

She put her hands behind Dani's thighs and lifted her up. Till she was hovering her face, Sanatana's mouth just inches away from her prize. Dani was there, so close, so ready, her smell was intoxicating, glistening wet, her clit was swollen, visible through her lips, as much as Santana was enjoying the tease, she was done. Dani needed her and she needed Dani. Now.

She pushed Dani's ass down to her mouth. Sucking her clit inside her mouth, tracing firm circles around it with the tip of her tongue, making the blonde scream her name.

Dani passed her finger through dark hair and looked down. Lips parted, to ease her breathing, dilated pupils and blushed cheeks. San had her eyes open and dark. Moaning when a new rush of warm liquid run to her mouth.

Dani was close, Santana felt it. But she had a plan.

Se unplugged her mouth from Dani's pussy, hearing a groan from the blonde, pushed her to sit on her lap and plugged two fingers inside her without warning.

Dani's eyes rolled to the back of her head and screamed her girlfriend's name once again

Santana make firm and quick trusts. Searching for that spongy spot, she knew was there. When she found it Dani bit her shoulder hard, making a little cry scape her lips. She hugged her tight felling her lover tense up and shake.

Her orgasm hitting her like a bomb. Faster and strong. They stayed in the same position, Dani on Santana's lap, with finger burried deep inside the blonde. Eventually Dani's breathe come back to normal. They kissed again. Santana withdrew her fingers and bought them to her mouth to lick her lovers pleasure from her digits.

She moaned at the flavor and kissed Dani again, who moaned into the kiss.

They went back to the room half an hour later, falling in a deep needed sleep, illuminating by the yellow glow of Danielle's light heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN.:** _Well this is it guys, I hope you enjoyed. Remember: the morning after is on my plans but I need to know if you guys want this. So... Review it!_

_Maybe I will post another __Dantana __story, but I'm promising anything. Just ideas running in my mind_

_Tell me if any of you guys have any idea maybe I can work on it, and post here for you._

_Reviews? PM's? Call me maybe?  
(terrible joker)_

_XOXO - Pamy_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN.:** _For the one who asked me about this… __The Morning After.  
__A question? Why NO reviews? It helps a lot you know.. Make me happy. Review!____  
_**Remembering: English is not my original language so I'm sorry for grammatical errors, and spelling mistakes. In my language is – Quotation and no "Quotation". So is that the way I write ok? Ok.**

_Let's go._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dani woke up and felt her left side numb. A heavy breath coming from the brunette cuddled so tight on her. Santana was sleeping soundly, snoring softly, and Dani couldn't help but smile. She cupped her cheek and pressed her lips lightly against her temple. Thanking God for put this amazing girl in her life.

Santana stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened slowly. Dani was staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile in her face. She though about all those things that she has been through, Brittany, coming out, New York. All the things that felt wrong in her life lead her right there in that bed, with that goofy blonde ball, and it felt so right. She lean for a kiss in Dani's neck, and followed another and another till her ear.

-I love you. –Was just a whisper but made the blonde tear up.

-I love you too. –Kiss – Good –kiss –morning .

She rolled on top Santana's body and kissed her face, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, all she could find. Making the other girl laugh and moan all the same.

-Oh my god Dani stop. It tickles.

She gave the blonde a slap in the arm and hugged. She felt Dani relax in her embrace pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

-Santana, if I do anything wrong promise you will tell me.

She spoke against the pillow but Santana hear it very well. With a frown she pushed the girl till their eyes met.

-Danielle. What are you talking about?

Dani played with her hair, and take long seconds to speak again.

-I always do something wrong. With everything in my life. And this San, us, it feel so right. So perfect. You're incredible, caring, beautiful, smart, talented. You deserve so much better.

-Dani I'm pretty sure that I just say that I love you. And I mean it. It feels right for me too, but you can't promise that you won't be do nothing wrong cuz you will, and so I. We're learning about each other yet. But one thing I can promise. I won't let you go. You are all those things too babe. All of them and more.

They kissed slowly, cherishing every second together, when they break apart Dani was the first to speak again.

-You deserve the best. Of all world. You deserve the best.

-Then I deserve you.

In the lost of words they just kissed again.

Santana's hand found it's way up to Dani breast and squeezed it hard. Making a low noise scape the other girl's lips.

There it was, their desire for each other, their want. In that moment all Santana could think was that she never felt this way before. With a want that won't go away, was there every time they touched. She wanted this girl to feel special even if for it she had to work hard every single day.

In seconds they had throw the sheet somewhere on the ground, and were sliding on each other things, hands between them. Touch, sloopy kisses. Moan, screams, shallow breaths.

Dani's hand came to hold Santana's pressed against the pillow, interlocked fingers, squeezed tight, foreheads together, mouths open slight against each other. Pleasure, climax, heaven.

The blonde's body fell numb on top of Santana's, hands of, around her. A lazy smile printed on her face. Sleep buzzing inside. She let go…

She woke up smelling coffee, like a addicted she opened her eyes.

There she was. Her beautiful blue head. So beautiful. Wait up, blue head? When this happened?

-Hey beauty!

-Hey baby! – They pressed their lips together for a moment, Dani sit down beside her on the bed. – When this happened? – Santana passed her fingers through a wet and now blue hair.

-A couple of hours ago. I went to the market to buy breakfast and in the beauty session this thing was in a cheap price so BOOM. You like it?

-Well, it fit with you. Beautiful. Crazy ass..

Kisses, kisses, kisses…

-Breakfast Santana!

- Oh ok. Let's eat.

They stayed in a confortable silence while eating. Dani playing with Santana's fingers on top of her knee. And it felt right, perfect. As it should be. Happiness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN.:** _So here it is guys. I was ending the story here, but I don't know.  
Maybe another one? Never write anything again?  
Tell me!  
XOXO - Pamy_


End file.
